moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Herald Issue Five
'Barbaric Beasts of the Horde: Tauren Make Futile Assault on Honor’ Stand' Nearly one week ago the Alliance fortification of Honor’s Stand came under assault by Horde forces in what was a telling sign of the increasing weakness of Garrosh’s crumbling band. As the most forward and vulnerable of the Grand Alliance’s military bases in the Barrens, Honor’s Stand has withstood numerous Horde assaults since the years after its establishment during the Cataclysm. Despite a history of suffering steadfastly and with great tenacity under the onslaught of Horde forces, these most recent attack was one that has the Alliance High Command both disgusted and marginally satisfied with the overall strategy of the Alliance armed forces in the region. Spearheading this most recent attack on Honor’s Stand was a confederation of various tauren warbands bearing the colors of the once famed Hawktotem Tribe. The Hawktotem was a feared tribe composed of the nomadic tauren who operated under the leadership of a shaman-chief by the name of Hranu. Until this latest attack the tribe was long thought dormant in its operations supporting the Horde. As a result of its apparent lethargy, it came as a great surprise to the outpost’s commander when the tribe lead a surprise assault upon the fort. Although the tribe was easily repulsed by the veteran soldiers of Honor’s Stand and counter-attacks lead by the fort’s commander were successful in forcing the warband to quite the field, the desperate taruen of Mulgore turned to sinister Garroshian tactics in order to attempt to recoup their losses. Hoping that the courageous men of the Alliance would succumb to fear, the plains warriors began scalping the Alliance dead, tossing the tufts of hair and flesh over the walls of the Stand and unceremoniously impaling the dead with their tribal banners. Disgusted by the warband’s futile and vile attempts to discourage them, as well as the obvious desecration of their comrades, the soldiers of Honor’s Stand lead a successful wave of counter attacks which eventually forced the tauren to completely quit the field and retreat the safty of Mulgore’s fortified walls. Unable to match the Alliance on the battlefield, it seems that both Garrosh and his rapidly diminishing allies are all fortifying themselves within what they no doubt believe to be impregnable citadels. This latest abomination by the tauren of the Hawktotem only goes to show that, in their desperation for victory against a superior force, the forces of the Horde must feebly grasp at fear mongering in hopes of taking the field. The Alliance High Command, when asked by reporters from the Herald what their response would be, simply issued the statement that “those forces who participated in the failed yet brutal raid on Honor’s Stand this past week shall suffer the same fate as their despicable Warchief.” 'News of the Realms' Conflict in Kalimdor: Darkspear Trolls lead uprising against Warchief Hellscream It what many are calling an act of selfless heroism, Chieftain Vol’jin, son of Sen’jin, has lead an uprising against the infamous tyrant of Orgrimmar, the bloodthirsty Garrosh Hellscream. Vol’jin, a troll of renowned skill and battle prowess, claims that Garrosh’s brutality and increasingly mad leadership threatens to destroy the Horde from the inside and that if the Horde is to survive Hellscream must be overthrown. Soon after publically announcing his severance from Hellscream Vol’jin lead his Darkspear and their allies in an assault upon Razor Hill, Durator. Taking the Kor’kron garrison by surprise, Vol’jin’s forces managed to secure the forward outpost and reports say that he is currently readying itself for an attack against Orgrimmar itself. When questioned about the proceedings the Alliance High Command was reluctant to yield much in regards to its current plan of action. Despite their silence, sources from within the general staff say that High King Wrynn is more than likely to throw his tacit support behind the usurping Darkspear. Grand Failure: The Grand Crusade ends in Grand Disappointment On May 15th, 623 K.C. the tenacious forces of Queen-Claiment Madelynne Albrecht rallied together in hopes of once and for all reclaiming the lost lands of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Joined by the forces of Quel’Athillien, the Qimeng Empire, and the Clergy of the Holy Light, the Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored gathered their strength in what they believed would be their final battle against the shambling hordes of the Banshee’s Queen’s undead servants. Although victorious at the onset of the Crusade, with the devastating victories at Taren Mill and Southpoint Gate, the forces of Albrecht and her allies soon meet stiff resistance from Horde forces at the graveyard turned city, commonly known as the Sepulcher, in Silverpine Forest. Taking advantage of a Horde counter-attack from the Sepulcher at the Crusade base in Amber Mill, Queen Madelynne’s general on the field, Lord Danyle Graves, made the decision to abandon the base in Amber Mill in order to make a secret and quick strike against the town of Brill, a target that the Crusade was set to assault in the coming days. The decision was controversial from the onset, as it not only allowed for the Horde to isolate the Cursade’s line of supply, but also left the medical teams at the village defenseless against the Horde forces. While the assault on Brill succeeded initially and the crusading forces managed to raze much of the town before Horde auxiliary forces arrived, the Crusaders were ultimately pushed from the town towards the Scarlet Monastery. Managing to win their coordinated withdrawal from Brill, the crusaders fortified the monastery in preparation for the assault on the Undercity in the coming days. Unfortunately for the Crusade, its allies, and the many fallen soldiers who participated in the final assault, the attempt to take the Undercity ended in complete and utter failure. Plagued by supply problems, challenged by the ruined city’s impressive defensive fortifications and meet by a vastly superior number of Horde defenders, the stalwart Crusaders were doomed to failure. Unable fight their way past the underground defenses surrounding the famed “Undercity elevators” the crusaders were forced to retire from the field after suffering horrendous losses. The government of Queen-Claimant Albrecht declined to comment on the matter. A Church in Mourning: Missing Archbishop Proclaimed Dead For many months now the people of Stormwind City and the clergymen of the Church of the Holy Light have fretted over the fate of the missing leader of the Church, Archbishop Benedictus. Nearly two years ago the Archbishop set out on a journey to Northrend for unexplained reasons and in the years since church officials have been unable to answer queries regarding his status or location. It was not until the last meeting of the Council of Bishops that the Church officially declared the beloved Archbishop deceased and called for a public period of mourning for the loss. Although not completely surprised by the announcement, the news has nonetheless been meet with sadness by the followers of the Light and people of the church. The Council further announced that, as a result of the Archbishop’s passing, a conclave to decide who shall become the next head of the Church will be held this Saturday June 9, 623 K.C. The Conclave itself is a secretive gathering wherein all members of the Council of Bishops are sealed within the upper floors of Northshire Abbey and forces to remain within until the selection of a new Archbishop. Current forerunners for the position are rumored to be Bishop Mellar Servus, the Bishop-Emeritus of Stormwind, and Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp, the current Bishop of Stormwind. 'The Word of the People: Opinions & Talk' The opinions submitted herein in no way reflect or represent the opinions of thoughts of the Stormwind Herald or its publishers, the words submitted below are thusly the responsibility and opinions of the writer and the writer alone. The Death of Neutrality I do not consider myself a good man, an intellectual man, or even a wholly honest man, but when I am compared to even the greatest of Kaldorei Druids in their drive to protect the natural order, I consider none as my equal. The Cenarion Circle's neutrality both concerns and baffles me in present-day Azeroth. We all know that the destruction of Ashenvale and Pandaria are a direct result of Horde aggression. Why does the Circle do nothing to stop them? Is it because the Druids and Malfurion are so jaded by their neutrality that they would not even lift a finger in nature's defense? If we've learned one thing from Gilneas, it's that we can't live in a vacuum and hope that everything works out in the end. The poor decisions and inaction of King Greymane may have been the reason why we ended up with zombies at our gates, and our people transformed into worgen. We must learn from the mistakes of the past, or we're doomed to repeat them. I foresee the Circle going the way of Dalaran in the near future. We cannot do what is best in the interest of the Balance if we continue to remain neutral in the Horde and Alliance conflict. Garrosh Hellscream is a tyrant that must be removed from power. The Circle must align themselves with the Alliance at least until the war is over. If we consider ourselves as nature's guardians, and we wish to continue performing our sacred duty, then we have no other choice. Signed, Adrius Nevermoore. Dear Bertha Column: Dear Bertha is written by Bertha Stoneaxe, also known as Berthaline Horsefeathers, and was founded by her mother, Sidney Horsefeathers. It is the most popular and widely syndicated column in the world -- known for its uncommon common sense and youthful perspective. '' Dear Bertha: I own a business with just two employees, my husband and a very old friend. The friend has been in the business for 15 years, and he is critical to running it. My husband has been with me for 11 years, but in the business for only three. He is not critical to running the business. Their relationship is a constant strain. Neither one likes the other, but they generally tolerate each other. When tensions arise they become emotional, and I end up caught between them, unable to put an end to it. How do we work and live in peace? Their conflict is affecting the smooth functioning of the business. What should I do to end the hostility? I'm a quiet type, which probably feeds the situation. -- UNHAPPILY PROFITABLE Dear Doesn’t-Understand-Family-Values, I don’t partcularly care tha’ yer friend has been in th’ business longer than yer hubby; I just have to know one thing: '''WHAT MADE YE THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA T’ TRY A BUSINESS WITH A FRIEND AN’ YER HUBBY?' Honestly? Womenfolk confound th’ brew righ’ outta me system sometimes. Ye don’ crap where ye eat an’ ye don’ go inna business wit yer significant other. While some migh’ say tha’ keepin’ th’ business makes th’ relationship stronger - ye know, sharin’ things an’ th’ like - I say tha’ it ain’t nothin’ but trouble an’ yer a fool fer even attemptin’. Tell yer man t’ get a real job an’ stop tryin’ t’ be you. Dear Bertha: About a year ago, my wife had an affair with one of the instructors at a paladin seminar. We are working to repair our marriage and are making great strides. She says there's nothing else going on now. My wife has been invited to a graduation ceremony where she is to receive an award from the same instructor. This will be the first time I meet this person, and I have mixed feelings about it. How should I approach this meeting? -- MOODY HUSBAND Dear My-Wife-Is-Unhappy-And-I’m-Confused, First off, a good woman ain’t never gonna “cheat” on ye. I don’ even like th’ word, honestly, cause it ain’ cheatin -- it’s selfishness. Secondly, when ye see the lout -- PUNCH HIM RIGH’ SQUARE IN HIS KISSER FER SMOOCHIN’ ON A TAKEN LADY LIKE THA’! I don’ care wha’ other people have t’ say ‘bout whose at fault when spouses go “carousin’ th’ Old Town circuit,” but th’ wife should’a never let ‘im and he should’a known better. Yer a man, righ’? Act like one and take charge. If she don’ like it, tell her t’ stop playin’ tiddlywinks with other fellas. Take back yer dignity, boy. PRAYER FOR THE VICTORIOUS DEAD An old elvish proverb: “It is easy to be brave from a distance; easy, and quite safe.” Often times when we as people lose someone to war, we immediately go on the defensive to assume that the battle was needless, unnecessary and in the overall the fault of “incompetent leadership.” To many it seemed that Queen Madelynne’s crusades were simply an exercise in futility; the epitome of suicidal inclination made manifest under the guise of liberating a fallen city. One must ask themselves, however, what all of this truly meant and what honor is there left for the dead? The liberation of Lordaeron, while one of the primary foundations of the crusade, was far from its only one. Queen Madelynne I, in her holy wisdom, sought not only to retake a city for those who were pushed from their homes by the reckless abandon of the Horde and the “banshee queen,” but for those who had been tormented and risen from their eternal sleep to be pulled from perdition and given unto serenity. In short, the queen-claimant was not only thinking of the future of her people, but also to tending to the wounds of the past as any true mother of her country might. Those who followed her followed those same ideals. Through blood in sand, through stone and blade; they marched upon the capital city knowing the odds were stacked against them and faced the devils of the remnants of the Scourge. Nameless soldier, you have done your work and done so with honor and with heart. There is no greater honor for the fallen than to have known you did not sit in a warm home only to sit and talk about the greater deeds of greater men; you rose weary, and tired from the days toils, and still pushed forth with your kinsfolk for a good that will soon come. While we gather around your grave to grieve for the loss of your indomitable light in this world, we also take a moment to celebrate what it is you stood for and what wisdoms you left behind. For it is said in the sermon given by Alonsus Faol: “It is not what you take with you, its what you leave behind you when you go.” Thank you for your service, nameless soldier. Hail to the victorious dead. 'People & Places of the Realms' The Blades of Greymane: The Alliance’s Bulwark Against the Forsaken in Silverpine. The Blades of Greymane, an organization that bears a wide range of opinions from the people of Alliance, is an organization that for some is shrouded in a mire of mystery. For those unaware of the storied history of these valiant defenders of Gilneas who have fought both against the worgen curse and the vile servants of the Banshee Queen, this article submitted by one of its members may cast an illuminating light upon these subjects of Greymane. In the early days of Gilneas, the Blades were nothing but an infantry regiment led by a man named Korvask the White. They were mainly called “The Blades of Korvask”, sometimes even only “The Blades”. The suffix “of Greymane” came in shortly after the House of Greymane came to power in the region. The Blades were, before all else, loyal, courageous and determined. Our first leader and founder, Korvask , was quoted saying that “while there is honor in death, one should weigh in the consequences”. As such, he refused to lead charges deemed suicidal with no purpose, and did not see dishonor in a retreat if it meant that lives would be saved. The town of Duskhaven was known to be the home of the Blades up until it’s destruction during the undead invasion of Gilneas. During the time of the Northgate Rebellion, the Worgen outbreak and the undead invasion, the Blades were led by a man known as High Commander Haric. Loyal as they were, they were the unofficial face of the loyalists during the Northgate Rebellion, many battles having been fought against Crowley’s forces. By distracting his forces elsewhere in Gilneas, they were crucial to his capture, having prevented his escape from the royal authorities. Haric withdrew his forces from their stationed towns to Emberstone Village shortly after the destruction of the Greymane Wall and threw his men into the fight against the Forsaken. The entire order was consumed in the first wave of the Forsaken assault. All but one. One man was not present at the battle, although not by choice and certainly not by cowardice. He had been cursed by the Worgen, only recently “cured”, only to find out his entire regiment had been killed in action and he was now the High Commander of a defunct order: Berenal Grayblade, our current High Commander. Commander Grayblade, following the evacuation, travelled to Stormwind along with others. His goal: Revive the Blades. Having met three other people who would later become commanders, they slowly started rebuilding the Blades. With funding from the mines of Gregor’s Crossing and the support of two minor noble houses of the Headlands, the Blades were back. Our doors opened up to non-Gilneans after Commander Grayblade had seen their dedication, and after Gilneas was reclaimed, our order was to represent Gilneas in the Alliance. Duskhaven, the ancient home of the Blades, was destroyed, and so we’ve settled in Pyrewood Village for a while. Pyrewood fell to the Forsaken in an early battle, and we were forced to retreat. Although we reclaimed Pyrewood sometime later with the help of our new allies, it was eventually destroyed for the last time. We’ve been moving bases since then, staying in Stormglen Village for a while before moving into a fortified Greymane Manor. We’re currently based in the Headlands, in Gregor’s Crossing. We’ve been fighting on several fronts of the Alliance across Azeroth: Pandaria, Stonetalon, Ashenvale and Lordaeron, amongst others. Sometime after the discovery of Pandaria, we helped found the Bulwark along with other orders, a military coalition led by our High Commander. We’ve also briefly been a part of the Northern Accord, but we withdrew after a battle in Pandaria, the charges noted as zealous, suicidal and with little to no planning of safety to the men and women of the orders comprising the Accord, something that went directly against Korvask’s words. Cowardice, some called it, pulling out in the middle of the battle. I call it wise. That battle could have caused many needless deaths, and probably did so in the other orders’ ranks. And so still today, we fight, for Gilneas and the Alliance. We fought yesterday, we fight today and we’ll still be fighting tomorrow for a just cause. And as long as one of us lives, the Blades will live. "There is honor in a death well earned, but there is dishonor in sending men to die. Life is to be cherished." - Korvask the White Submitted by Major Aeliren Chesterhill ' ' 'Advertisments' 'Let It Be Known' Justice rides north to Stromgarde, and the Bastard Vargrinn will be deposed! Thane Everen, Palatine and Loyalist, seeks men to aid in the return of the North to the rule of King Danath! For every man who will fight in the coming conflict, he promises a groat a day wages, the chance for glory, and the freedom to settle in the Arathi Highlands! Step forward and fight for man's ancestral home! 'Goldrinex Now Available!' Protect your family and friends today with GOLDRINEX, a new alchemical solution designed to surpress Goldrinn's rage within Worgen-turned Humans! Using a combination of Gilnean alchemy, Gnomish ingenuity, and Druidic might, GOLDRINEX allows you to go about your daily routine without fear of turning into a crazed beast and attacking your loved ones! Prices: of Goldrinex x1 -- 1 gold coin of Goldrinex x5 -- 4 gold coins of Goldrinex x20 -- 16 gold coins *Consume after a full meal. Do not consume GOLDRINEX on an empty stomach. *Limit use of Goldrinex to one per-day. *Keep out of reach of children, Gnomes, and pets. Send your payment to Adrius Nevermoore in Darel'horth, Gilneas. Deliveries will take up to 3 days to process. 'Recruitment: 87th Vanguard' Citizens of the Alliance! The 87th Alliance Vanguard is working together with the in order to secure our northern border as well as reclaim the lands we've lost - and we need soldiers to fill our ranks! Volunteer soldiers of varying experience can enlist with the 87th if they wish to serve on the front lines against the Forsaken. For more information, contact Commander Hadrian "Arlén" Locke. 'Recruitment: Knights of the Ridge' The Knights of the Ridge seek able bodied citizens who wish to take up the mantle of Knights serving the Kingdom of Stormwind. Knights who wish to join this branch of the Brotherhood of the Horse are also welcomed among our brothers and sisters. Our Silver Hand branch is also accepting new Aspirants to train as Knight Paladins, serving the Light and the Kingdom! Contact Grand Master Daríth Isenhammer or Grand Dame Tamora Rolhelm if interested. For the King! 'Help Wanted: FERENOLD STORMSHEND SEEKING ARTISTS' Painters, sculptors, and drawers of high caliber wanted for commissions reflecting the national character of Gilneas. Prices will be negotiated upon meeting. All work will be displayed publicly inside the Howling Oak and other places of importance. Please contact Sir Ferenold Stormshend by letter, who resides in Northshire. 'Daniel’s Discount Dusts' Is adventuring a becoming a burden because you simply can’t fit all of your tools, loot, and toys in your bags? Tired of constantly having to travel home and reshuffle what you want to bring with you on your next great quest? Well, Daniel’s Discount Dusts may just be the solution to your problem! We provide the materials YOU need to have your neighborhood tailor craft you that bag you’ve always dreamed of and we do it at insanely low prices! If interested, contact Daniel, or Dand as my friends call me, via post and I will see about getting you your DISCOUNT DUST! 'Runcloth for Sale!' Over one-hundred bolts of Runecloth for Sale at low prices. If interested contact Hess via post. 'Help Wanted!' Trained and experienced wait staff, butlers, maids, and gardeners wanted to help maintain Flintridge Manor. Those hired will be lodged, fed, and clothed at the expense of employer. Pay shall be merit based but shall be no less than ten silver coins per month. If interested, contact Assistant via post. From the Balk Brothers Printing Press Chief Editor: Mr. Raeder Adlelaid Category:Documents Category:News Bulletins Category:The Stormwind Herald